Light Devours Darkness
by Snowstepthemagnificent
Summary: Lightkit has always been loved, by Grassfur, Rainkit's mother. Duskbird hates Lightkit, and Hawkclaw, her dad thinks she's worthless. All because of Darkkit, her brother, and his lies about her and what she does.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness will come and shadow the Clans until Light shines her favor upon them and devours the Darkness. Willowfall woke up with a start from her strange dream. She started to reflect upon this but was interrupted by Hawkclaw's yowl, "Dawnbird's kits are coming!" And with that she bounded to the nursery to attend to Dawnbird.


	2. Chapter 2

_**so I know some people weren't happy with the last chapter and thanks for tellin me but please no negitive comments. Oh and another warriors story you should check out is Our Story. Just go to the search box and type in the key words: our story three sisters. I have lots done on it so if you like please review if you don't tell me why or Tigerstar will come to get you.**_

**_Allegiances_**

**_Thunderclan_**

**_Redstar- red tom with white paws and green eyes_**

**_Deputy-Hawkclaw- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes and black stripes_**

**_Medicine cat-Willowfall- grey she cat with white stripes and green eyes apprentice- Bluepaw_**

**_Warriors_**

**_Cloudnose_**

**_Featherbreeze_**

**_Whitefur_**

**_Amberwind_**

**_Whiskerleaf_**

**_apprentice- Sandpaw_**

**_Goldenheart_**

**_Eveningsong_**

**_Mouseleap_**

**_Hazelpounce_**

**_Apprentice- Gingerpaw_**

**_Owlwing_**

**_Brakenclaw_**

**_Apprentice- Bumblepaw_**

**_Queens_**

_**Duskbird-**_**_ Darkkit and Lightkit_**

**_Grassfur- Rainkit_**

**_Sunberry- expecting Mouseleap's kits_**

**_Elders-_**

**_Sorrelcloud_**

**_Raggedtail_**

**_Sweetfur_**

"Lightkit, open your eyes already, I wanna play!" Rainkit mewed. What's playing? Lightkit thought. Well, she thought to herself, I'm never going to find out if I don't open my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm so sorry about the short chapters! But a lot of it was done when I didn't have much time to do it all. Mke sure you comment what you think on this because I'm new to this this is only my second story. PS please go to my page and read my other one.**_

"Lightkit! Open your eyes already. Darkkit is already being shown around by Frogpaw and I want to show you around!" Rainkit wailed. Lightkit blinked open her eyes dazzled by the world of color.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Duskbird already said that it was okay." Rainkit mewed.

"Okay, okay," Lightkit grumbled following Rainkit. "You don't have to be so bossy!"

"Sorry! I'm just so excited to have someone to play with!" They race to a fallen tree.

"This is the elder's den, If you bring Raggedtail and Sweetfur a mouse they'll tell you a story!" Rainkit meowed importantly. Rainkit bounded to a nearby den made of brambles "And this, is the apprentice's den, where I'm gonna sleep in four moons!

"Aw, you're gonna leave me?" Lightkit purred nuzzling Rainkit's side, "I think I'll make my bedding extra dirty just for you!"

"Then I'll tell Hawkclaw on you!" Rainkit purred.

"No! Don't do that!" Lightkit mewed worriedly.

"Why? I was just joking."

"I know but he hates me. After Darkkit opened his eyes he visited us, and he said, "When I that one going to open her eyes" ." Lightkit hissed. "He said it really meanly too." she added.

"Let all cats come to High-Rock for a clan meeting!" A reddish brown tom yowled from on top of an indeed very high rock.

"Who's that?" Lightkit asked.

"Redstar the clan leader!"

"Okay let's go over there!"

"Frogpaw please come up here." Redstar mewed and Frogpw obeyed with his head held high. "I Redstar leader of Thunderclan call upon our ancestors to look upon this apprentice he has trained had to understand your noble code. Frogpaw do you promise to live by and uphold the warrior code?"

"I do!" Frogpaw said fervently.

"Then by the powers given to me by Starclan I give you your warrior name, Thunderclan all hail Frogleap!" Redstar yowled.

"Frogleap! Frogleap!" the clan yowled in joy.

In that moment Lightkit knew that the thing she wanted most in the world was to be a warrior!

_**Question will you make me warriors, apprentices, and kits I need warrior name description and personality thanks PS do you think Appledawn is a good name?**_


	4. Chapter 4

I need a warrior name for Lightkit I can only think of Lightheart and Lightfur

"Lightkit! Pass it to me, pass it to me!" Rainkit yowled. Lightkit passed the moss-ball to her but it was intercepted by Darkkit, then out of nowhere Applekit and Icekit, Sunberry's kits tackled him and passed the ball to their brother, Finchkit. Who promptly passed it to Rainkit who passed it to Icekit who was now on the ground. Icekit threw the ball up into the air and batted it to me.

But before I could get it Darkkit jumped up and grabbed it I jumped onto him but he slid out from under me and ran into the nursery yowling "Duskbird, Duskbird! Lightkit hurt me!"

"Did she now?" Duskbird hissed.

"Yeah and it hurt too!" Darkkit lied.

"Well it's okay because I'm going to punish her for all those things she's done to you. Now you go back outside and play. As for you, I'm about ready to call your father and see if he can whip you into shape but for now you cannot go outside for the rest of today and all of tomorrow. And that includes getting freshkill which you cannot have because yesterday you went to the elders den without asking." Lighkit dared not argue for Duskbird had threatened to postpone her apprentice ceremony if she contradicted.

So with nothing else to do she curled up with Grassfur and meowed her little heart out about how hard it was with Hawkclaw, Duskbird, and Darkkit.

"Oh honey, don't say that nobody loves you." Grassfur meowed soothingly "I love you and so does Rainkit I mean you're practically her sister."

"I know, but I wish my real family loved me." Lightkit mewed yawning.

"Sweetie, about your real family-," Grassfur started but she never got to finish because Lightkit was already sleeping. "Oh little kit I wish I could take care of you, I sure do."

**_Dun dun dun! What about Lightkit's real family? Cliffhanger! tune in tomorrow for more details._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Please look at mossfire89's page she's a good friend and author but has barely any views read her story and review! This is now Lightkit's apprentice ceremony so are you wondering who her mentor will be?**_

"Let all cat's join me under Highrock for a clan meeting." Redstar mewed. Lightkit stepped forward, this was her big moment the one she had been waiting for. "Lightkit and Darkkit have reached their sixth moon, they are now ready to be taught the way of the warrior. And until the day they receive their warrior names they will be known as Darkpaw and Lightpaw.

"Lightpaw, Darkpaw, Lightpaw, Darkpaw." the clan yowled.

Cloudnose you are ready for another apprentice, pass on all that you know to him. I will mentor Lightkit myself. Meeting adjourned."

Lightpaw couldn't believe it Redstar was mentoring her! Well she was the deputy's daughter but why her? The runt? But who cares? I'm apprenticed to the leader! Lightpaw ran up to Redstar. "What are we doing now?" she asked him.

"Lightpaw! It's almost nighttime for Starclan's sake get some sleep. We'll be up very early in the morning tomorrow." Redstar meowed exasperated.

"Okay," she mewed walking to her den.

Then Rainpaw caught up with her. "I'll show you where your nest is," she meowed. Pointing her tail towards a nest with raven's feather's lining it.

"Thanks," she mewed falling into the softness.

Darkpaw's POV (it is now moonhigh so all the apprentices are sleeping)

I dreamt about a black she-cat with strange glowing eyes. then she spoke "I am Shadefire your night mentor."

"Wha- what's a night mentor?" I ask confused.

"Well, you're obviously not happy with Cloudnose being your mentor and you have talent," she purred "So much of it," Well, I thought there's no arguing with that. She swished her tail "I will see you tomorrow night for training" she purrs disappearing. The rest of the night I dreamt dark shadowed dreams of Lightpaw's death. How dare she steal my mentor! I was the one who was supposed to be the best, the strongest, Duskbird and Hawkclaw even said that I was the best, certainly better than Lightpaw! But no! I got the old warrior with addled brains and Lightkit got Redstar! It's not fair!

**_So yeah now Darkpaw is getting night training you all know what that means, villain alert! Just so you know Darkpaw is really selfish._**

**_Spoiler alert (His selfishness turns out to be his downfall)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**So I NEED more reviews. If you're reading this you should feel guilty, epically if you haven't reviewed before so please review!**_

"Lightpaw," Redstar meowed peeking in. "It's time for training!" Lightpaw sat up and blinked slowly. Then she shot up realizing the she was an apprentice and Redstar himself was her mentor.

"Okay," she mewed, still a little groggy from the abrupt awakening. Lightpaw padded out of her den and saw Redstar standing by the camp entrance.

"Good, you're up," he meowed, not unkindly. "Obviously we're going to go around the territory then we'll practice hunting because the day is still young." he meowed answering the question the tip of that was on the tip of Lightpaw's tongue. They bounded out of camp and into the forest.

"They came up to a strange smelling tree. Lightpaw thought for a minute before saying. "This is the owl tree isn't it. Well I'm not falling for the old owl pellets trick, Rainpaw already told me about it."

"Oh did she?" He purred, "I might just have to put her on elders duty then, that's my favorite part about training apprentices and she just ruined it."

"Okay let's go to the thunderpath that serves as the border between Shadowclan and us." They bound through the forest until they smell an acrid scent. "Take a deep breath that's the stench of a thunderpath." Redstar meowed with distaste.

"Okay let's go," she said, "This place is scary."

"I agree." Redstar mewed bounding away. They saw the entire territory and by the time they got back Lightpaw was ready for a huge mouse.

"Okay, even though I said we'd have enough time for hunting that's not going to work out, you're just going to go with Cloudnose and do what he's doing with Darkpaw." Lightpaw nodded and then bounded off to eat some well earned freshkill."

**_Yes I'm done for the day, did I leave you wanting more? Well too bad! I want at least 1 review before I post the next chapter._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_hey I'm back with more of Lightpaw, she's at herjoint training session with Cloudnose and Darkpaw. Make sure you read Mossfire89's stuff cause she's a really good writer but doesn't have many views._**

"Come on, Lightpaw. Attack me!" Cloudnose prompted. Darkpaw was snickering and Sandpaw and Gingerpaw were looking worried. Lightpaw wasn't going to let Darkpaw make her look like a fool so she jumped on top of him. Right before Cloudnose rolled over she hit him on the head and jumped off. She stuck the landing akwardly and stumbled. Cloudnose used this to pin her to the ground.

Lightpaw remembered seeing Bumblepaw go limp, then attack so she stopped struggling and and took shallow breaths. Cloudnose stopped pushing on her shoulders and stooped to sniff her, she jumped up and clamped onto his face with the apprentices looking on in awe.

"Enough!" Cried Cloudnose. "Very good, all of you. Now Darkpaw show us your mouse stalking couch." Darkpaw nodded and stooped into the couch and pulled himself forward. But he didn't notice the twig and cracked it.

"What did Darkpaw do wrong?" Cloudnose asked.

"He didn't focus on all of his surroundings." Gingerpaw answered.

"Yeah," Sandpaw added. "A mouse will hear you before it smells you."

"Correct!" Cloudnose meowed. "Now since you and Lightpaw are new and have never hunted I expect Gingerpaw and Sandpaw to help you." Hazelpounce and Whiskerleaf nodded their approval.

"Gingerpaw," Hazelpounce meowed,"I expect you will treat Darkpaw with courtesy when you hunt together."

"Sandpaw will go with Lightpaw." Whiskerleaf decided.

"Good" Cloudnose meowed. "Now off you go." He meowed flicking his tail. The apprentices didn't look back when they bounded to the forest.

"I know where we could hunt!" Lightpaw meowed excitedly, she was proud that Sandpaw was picked to be her partner.

"Where?" Sandpaw added asked.

"When Redstar and I explored the territory I noticed lots of prey scents aways from the thunderpath." She mewed. Sandpaw nodded and they bounded off to the Shaowclan border.

Lightpaw heard the chirping of a bird and a faint splash. Then she saw it, a starling splashing in a puddle. Lightpaw motioned to Sandpaw and they stalked ever so lightly until Lightpaw scared it right into Sandpaw's waiting claws. They buried it and caught a mouse but missed a thrush. Happy with their prey they grabbed the startling and headed through the trees to camp.

Sandpaw and Lightpaw walked proudly into camp until they saw Gingerpaw and Darkpaw proudly holding three pieces of prey each. Sandpaw and Lightpaw tried to hide their envy as Cloudnose and Hazelpounce praised them. Whiskerleaf nodded his approval and strode away to compliment. Darkpaw and Gingerpaw on their prey.

Lightpaw put her and Sandpaw's pretty on the pile and then started to grab a large rabbit, but Darkpaw shouldered his way past and snatched it she then grabbed a mouse and large vole for Sandpaw, Rainpaw, and her to share. She sat down near the stump with Sandpaw and they waited for Rainpaw to stop talking to Whitefur and join them.

_**so who is your favorite cat? Rainpaw, Lightpaw, or Sandpaw. Their relationship is gonna be like Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw's friendship. Please review I need 3 reviews before I'll post again. And other things you put might need to know. Gingerpaw and Sandpaw are siblings and no LightxSand it's messed up because Lightpaw, Rainpaw, and Sandpaw are besties ok? **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry**_** about the wait but I was in a slump of laziness. But plz blame me not the book kay? Random info: I fEeL aS iF I hAvE sPlIt PeRsOnAlItIeS lol just wanted some weirdness to lighten the mood! Just so you know a couple of days have passed since we've last seen Lightpaw and FYI Sandpaw is a guy!**_

"Redstar?" Lightpaw asked "Can we please go on a border patrol."

"Well since you've woken me up, I suppose we can," He grumbled playfully.

"Yes!" Lightpaw meowed. "Let's go to the Riverclan border, nobody's gone there in a while."

"Okay, get Whitefur and Rainpaw." Redstar meowed.

Lightpaw padded out of Redstar's den and found Whitefur and Rainpaw by the prey pile arguing. "Uhm guys, Redstar wants you for a border patrol, now." She mewed.

Whitefur and Rainpaw stopped arguing and padded over to Redstar who was now sitting at the apprentice's stump. "Well, let's get going," he meowed. And with that they padded into the Green-leaf beautiful forest.

_**I know it is VERY short but I have good reason *cough* too lazy *cough* Okay but I'm gonna start a new story tomorrow it's called Dawn of the Fox so please check it out!**_


	9. Chapter 9

As they bounded into the forest towards the Riverclan border Lightpaw stopped. "Lightpaw, hurry up!" Rainpaw mewed slowing down to walk with her pale sandy colored friend.

Lightpaw sniffed, "I smell a hint of Riverclan." She meowed slowly.

"Oh it's probably the wind blowing in from their territory." Rainpaw dismissed.

"Yeah you're probably right." Lightpaw mewed agreeing with her friend, she didn't want to even think about what would happen if Riverclan invaded them.

Whitefur yowled at them "Hurry up slowpokes! We're almost to sunning rocks."

Rainpaw groaned and swished her fluffy dark gray tail. "I like having Whitefur as a mentor, but sometimes she can be such a mouse-brain."

Lightpaw was taken aback "You really want to talk about your mentor that way?" she asked.

"Eh, if she never hears about it I'll never get into trouble." Rainpaw meowed arching her back into a stretch before they bounded to catch up with their mentors.

"Well it's a good thing I like Redstar," she purred "I could never say a thing like that about him!"

They caught up to Whitefur and Redstar who were setting out the new scent markers. By that time the fishy scent of Riverclan was all over the place. "Um, everybody." Lightpaw hissed, all eyes turned to her "I think Riverclan is either here or was here recently."

Redstar sniffed, "She's right." He mewed. "Show yourselves!" he yowled with a voice commanding respect and obedience.

Several warriors slunk out of the bracken and reeds. She recognized Rockfang, the Riverclan deputy from Rainpaw's descriptions but the other's identities remained hidden because Rainpaw was busy snarling at the hostile warriors.

"If it isn't Redstar himself." Rockfang sneered. "I'm so honored, you know sunning-rocks is rightfully ours, so you can let us have it without a fight, or we can rip you to shreds and take it anyway."

"Or a third option," Rainpaw snarled, "We can keep sunning-rocks by ripping you apart and marking the borders with your blood!"

"A puny apprentice thinks she can defeat me?" One warrior hissed.

"She'd be crow-food without even trying." Another one sneered.

"Why you fox hearted fish brained-"Lightpaw hissed at them but she had no time to finish, for her fluffy gray friend had already leapt at the warrior who had made fun of her.

Seeing that his other choice was to let Rainpaw battle the whole patrol alone, he wasted no time in yowling, "Attack!"

Lightpaw leapt into battle alongside Redstar and slashed a white she-cat across the nose drawing blood beneath her claws. The she-cat came around with a retaliation and scratched across her face and tried to attack again but already Lightpaw was running to Rainpaw and the huge tom warrior that she had attacked.

Screeching a battle cry she jumped on top of him and started digging her claws into his flanks. Yowling in pain he thrashed around until the brown tabby tom threw her off. Lightpaw lay there for a moment with black spots swimming around her line of vision. She shook her head and charged at the warrior that Rainpaw had since given a split ear and a chunk of fur missing from his chin.

Lightpaw head butted him, hard and he was on his side breathing heavily. Once he had caught his breath he got up and sped into his own territory. Lightpaw sped to help Redstar but just as she got there He had pinned Rockfang down and Rockfang yowled "Retreat Riverclan!" The warriors remaining ran to their camp.

Redstar mewed "Good work, Lightpaw, Rainpaw. If you weren't so young I'd make you both warriors. Especially you Lightpaw, you only have had two days of training but you handled this beautifully. Now let's go get patched up." Lighpaw bursting with pride silently agreed with everything he said. Then they all meowed in agreement and started off on their trek to camp.

**_So I know I've been gone for a long time but hello? Thanksgiving and before that I just needed a break. So please don't get mad. If you want you can give opinions on what should happen next chapter as you all know I LOVE feedback so tell me! I don't care if it's good or bad just No mean stuff because it's mean. If you don't like something please tell me, maybe I can change for the better. Kay til' next time._**


End file.
